


Старая привычка

by B_E_S



Category: Adore (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: В конце фильма Лил рассказывала, как возобновились её отношения с Томом - когда он заглянул к ней по старой привычке. Я решила немного развить эту тему.





	Старая привычка

  Лил не пыталась обманывать себя и твердить, что у неё много дел на работе, что они чрезвычайно важны и без неё всё покатится в тартарары. Работы было не больше обычного, но Лил упорно боролась за звание "Трудоголик года", хотя конкурса никто не объявлял. Ей требовалось на что-то переключиться, уж если не развлечься, то отвлечься.  
  Очувствовалась она, лишь когда обнаружила себя идущей к машине в обнимку с кипой папок. В воскресенье поздним утром - проснулась, позавтракала и устремилась на трудовой фронт.  
  - Нет, - сказала Лил вслух, громко и чётко. - Так нельзя.  
  Она положила документы в машину, но никуда не поехала. Хлопнула дверью автомобиля и вернулась домой. А потом пошла купаться. Даже радовалась, что Роз уехала по делам на весь день, а Йен теперь живёт в городе. Хотелось побыть одной.  
  Сейчас Лил, наконец, смогла признать: она скучает по Тому, переживает из-за их расставания, из-за его свадьбы.  
  Но её жизнь продолжается; и Лил не хочет, чтоб эта жизнь состояла сплошь из работы.  
  Может, позвонить Солу? Нет, не настолько всё плохо, да и не заслуживает он, чтоб его так использовали. Хоть Сол ей не нравился, она видела, что человек он хороший.  
  Как насчёт Ричарда - мужчины, с которым она познакомилась тогда в баре? Кажется, у неё где-то завалялся его номер... Нет, слишком большой перерыв, звонить уже поздно; и не то чтобы она этим сильно расстроена.  
  Вволю накупавшаяся Лил по обыкновению шла с пляжа босиком, держа вещи в руках; весь наряд ограничивался сиреневым купальником, повязанным на талии светлым парео да широкополой белой шляпой.  
  Она замедлилась, увидев у своего дома Тома. Он сидел на ступеньках, сцепив перед собой ладони. Улыбнулся, когда заметил её, и вроде поначалу решил встать, но передумал и остался в прежнем положении.  
  - Привет.  
  Всё-таки человека взрослит женитьба, подумала Лил. Притом одет Том так же, как одевался всегда, и оттого легче забыть, что столько всего переменилось.  
  - Привет. - Она ступила на крыльцо, поставила обувь, медленно сняла с плеча и опустила на пол пляжную сумку. Рыдать не хочется, уже хорошо. Ей даже не больно - ещё лучше. Она просто рада его видеть. А вот это настораживает. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  - Приехал к матери, а её нет.  
  - Она в городе до самого вечера. Тебе стоило сначала позвонить ей.  
  Том не стал спорить:  
  - Да, наверное. Извини, не надо мне было приходить сюда. - Он взъерошил свои темные кудри и рассеянно, будто оправдываясь, осклабился. - Старая привычка.  
  Лил покачала головой, убрала с лица полувлажный локон. Щёки её были красноватыми. "Просто загар", - мысленно одёрнул себя Том. Но ему хотелось считать, что это румянец, вызванный его появлением.  
  Не выпроваживать же сына лучшей подруги прочь после долгой дороги, рассудила Лил.  
  - Что ж, раз ты всё равно здесь, можешь зайти, выпить чего-нибудь. Или перекусить. Ты голоден?  
  Том кивнул.  
  Она всё ещё была красивой. Всегда будет. Есть вещи, не подвластные возрасту. Её морщинки не казались ему недостатком, даже нравились. Нравились её глаза, её улыбка, волосы, фигура, походка. И смех. Больше всего Том скучал по смеху и улыбке. Не той улыбке, которой Лил охотно делилась со всеми, а той, которую дарила ему одному, которая не предназначалась больше никому другому. Никто другой об этой улыбке и не догадывался.  
  - Где Мэри? - поставив на стол поднос с бутербродами, спросила Лил, уже переодевшаяся в лёгкое бежевое платье.  
  - В Брисбене, навещает родных.  
  - Почему ты не с ней? - Она направилась за напитками.  
  - То, что мы женаты, не значит, что мы обязаны абсолютно всё делать вместе, - ответил Том вслед. Поднялся и пошёл за ней.  
  Лил не успела достать напитки из холодильника, и хорошо - иначе выронила бы, когда Том крепко обнял её, положив подбородок ей на плечо.  
  - Я соскучился, - проронил он хрипло, почти отчаянно. Коснулся губами шеи Лил.  
  Лил от растерянности ляпнула:  
  - Уже? Ты женился всего два месяца назад. - "Не смей, - приказала она. Не ему, себе. - Не смей!" Нельзя радоваться его близости, и уж точно нельзя на что-то надеяться. Она только-только оклемалась, она не выдержит, если всё пойдёт по новой.  
  Касание губ превратилось в полноценный поцелуй. Один, второй, третий.  
  А может, и выдержит.

  
_Конец_ _  
__(11_ _февраля_ _2018_ _года)_


End file.
